The thin film transistor (TFT) is the main driving element of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and active matrix organic light-emitting diodes (AMOLEDs), and the TFT may directly affect the display performance of flat display devices.
The conventional LCDs are mostly the backlit LCDs, which may include a LCD panel and a backlight module. The operating principle of the LCD panels is to fill the liquid crystal molecules between the TFT array substrate and the color filter (CF), to conduct the pixel voltage and the common voltage respectively on the two substrates, and to control the rotating direction of the liquid crystal molecules by an electric field formed between the pixel voltage and the common voltage. As such, the light beams emitted from the backlight module may be refracted to generate the images.
The full-screen is referred to as a liquid crystal screen having ultra-high screen ratio. For example, the Notch screen of the Iphone X. The screen ratio of the Notch screen can reach 81.15%. However, the upper portion of the Notch screen include a special-shaped slot configured to accommodate a front lens. If a mobile phone adopting the Notch screen is used to display a full-screen video, the special-shaped slot may block a portion of the display screen, which may affect the aesthetics. In addition, when the mobile application developer develops an application interface for the Notch screen, the hidden status bar cannot be configured at the top of the Notch screen. Moreover, the manufacturing process and design of the Notch screen is difficult. With the development of the small-sized electronic displays, the demand of the narrow frame of the small-sized full screen displays has become even greater. The space for accommodating the front lens becomes even smaller due to the narrow frame design. The conventional full screen design cannot meet the requirements, and it is necessary to provide a new full-screen design.